


Captain Martin Colin Creiff of Wokingham

by inheritanceofgeek



Series: Valentine's [4]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Dates, Dating, Gen, Goodness knows which number date this is but yep!, Multi, Relationship Issues discussed but Martin is being a bit of a Silly Billy, Romance and love and trips to the RAF Museum!, They're perfect and in love and I will let nothing put this bobsled off course!, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritanceofgeek/pseuds/inheritanceofgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theresa and Martin spend Valentine's Day at the RAF Museum and strike up a discussion about Airfix models. Kissing, teasing and discussions of the problems arising when Commoner Pilots date Minor European Royalty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Martin Colin Creiff of Wokingham

**Author's Note:**

> I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS BOBSLED 
> 
> Un-beated Valentine's ficlet. 
> 
> Part of a series but perfectly readable in it's own right.

“Is that really an Airfix model?” asked Theresa pointing to the plane suspended above them.

 

“Yes.” Grinned Martin, I saw them making it on TV when the show first aired. They got a bunch school children to put it together, lucky gits. It’s a 1:1 model of a spitfire.”

 

“I used to love putting these together as a kid” Theresa smiled fondly “Of course, it wasn’t what princesses were _meant_ to do.” A shadow crossed over her face slightly “We were meant to go to dancing lessons and learn which was the correct fork to use for a fish course and to learn the names of ever European Monarch alive- ah, but I’m complaining. Poor little rich girl, I’m sorry Martin.”

 

“Oh don’t worry about it.” He smiled taking her hand in his as they walked further towards the model to see it from the various angles. “I think it’s okay to be angry about your childhood. I mean, not just you, I mean, you never had to worry about money or food and everything so, I mean, yes you’re right your problems don’t matter in the grand scheme of things and oh no I don’t mean that I mean.” He took a deep sigh as Theresa smiled down on him, a patient grin on her face. “I mean, your problems matter to you and if they bother you, or bothered you, then it’s okay to complain. I had a choice as to whether I took my pilots exam or not. You didn’t. So, so feel free to, um, complain. About everything.”

 

“Don’t worry Martin. I know. I trust you. It is good to be able to go here and see these things though; to be with you and just be another Plane fan out with her handsome Pilot boyfriend for the day.”

 

Did she say boyfriend? Boyfriend. _Boyfriend._ Was she there now? Could he be there now? Was that- was that okay? Being there was brilliant and amazing and Martin longed to be able to call her his girlfriend. The beautiful, witty, caring Theresa who actually joined in with him when he went on about the various different types of planes available. To think that he could in anyway brag to the world that she had chosen him. Could indicate that he held even the slightest most miniscule hold on her heart – well. It would be incredible.

 

“What are you thinking about?” she asked him. There was no point trying to lie to her. She was a mind reader when it came to him, after all.

 

“I was thinking about how lucky I was to be called your boyfriend, and” he gulped “if it was okay to, to call you, um, my girlfriend?” Theresa wrapped her arms around his waist and looked down at him (damn their half inch height difference!)

 

“You can call me whatever you like _Captain_ Creiff.” That damn girl. She knew what that voice did to him. He closed the half-inch and captured her mouth with his. He wasn’t the best kisser in the world he knew, but Theresa was so responsive he felt like it didn’t really matter. For him, at least, simply being able to touch her in such an intimate and personal way was enough to turn his legs to jelly, and judging by the way she reacted when he brushed the tip of his tongue against the seam of her lips, it made her insides feel as though they were experiencing high G-forces as well! Which was even more remarkable… They were interrupted by a nine-year-old girl yelling

“Eeeeew! Get a rooooooom!” through a mouthful of chips.

 

“Suzie!” cried her exasperated Mother grabbing a hold of her hand “that was not very nice was it. Apologise to the lovely couple.”

 

“But muuuuum they were kissing! In _public._ ”

 

“Yes, and I kiss your Ma in public all the time” the girl pulled a face which suggested that the concept of her parents kissing was even more outrageously disturbing than two strangers. “Now say you’re sorry to the nice people.”

 

Suzie rolled her eyes and heaved an exasperated sigh “I’m sorry.” She then turned back to her Mother “Can we go and get ice cream now?” her mother gave the two another exasperated look

 

“And to think, all we went through to have her.” The three of them laughed.

 

“Ah but she’s worth every second of it, isn’t she Kate?” said another woman, who must have been the girls Ma -

 

“Maaaaaa, can we pleeeeease go get ice cream now? You prooooomised.”

 

“Yes, yes, all right Suzie. Come on. We’ll leave the nice couple alone now.” Her mum sighed “Just you wait till you two have your own. You’ll see how it is. Come on love” and the three of them walked away, hand in hand.

 

“That girl is almost as bad as Maxi.” Scoffed Theresa.

 

“Oh come on, not even Maxi is that bad” laughed Martin.

 

“Maxi still calls you a commoner and regularly threatens to cut people’s heads off.”

 

“He can’t actually do that, can he?”

 

“No. He can’t Martin. Plus even if he did, I’d make sure he wouldn’t.”

 

“Oh. How do you plan on stopping the Unstoppable King of Lichtenstein?”

 

“I’d confiscate his Lego.” She grinned.

 

“Which in his case probably means a ban from Legoland.” Theresa battered him away playfully

 

“The Royal Family of Lichtenstein is not that rich and influential you know. If we were, then I wouldn’t be able to do this.” And she gave him a quick peck on the lips this time “without having flash bulbs in our faces.”

 

This wasn’t something they’d really discussed before. Mostly, no one really cared enough about the Royal Family of Lichtenstein enough to bother getting pap shots or even learning what their faces looked like. To many in the UK, Lichtenstein was a made up nation from A Knight’s Tale. But in Lichtenstein? Well. The people of a nation tended to keep a track of what their royalty looked like.

 

“Does it really bother Maxi that much, that I’m not, you know.”

 

“Lord Martin of Creiff-stonia?” said Theresa teasingly.

 

“Well, yes.”

 

Theresa heaved a long sigh. “Martin, we’ve talked about this before. Maxi likes you. He really does. He’s just protective of me a bit because I’m his Sister and he’s the King. Meant to protect me. But he is also a child. So of course this is going to come out in teasing you and threatening to behead you for Sullying my Honour.”

 

Not that there had been much sullying of anyone’s honour, thought Martin. There had been a bit during the occasional weekend they were able to find together, but considering they’d been technically dating for about three months now, they hadn’t actually spent all that time together in real life. Still. That meant talking into the night on Skype and the occasional moment of luck like in Agra and Munich, where they were conveniently in the roughly same place at the same time. So despite not having known her all that long, Martin felt as though he knew more about her than he did himself.

 

“Did you really use to make Airfix models as a little girl?” Theresa nodded.

 

“My Nanny took pity on me and used to sneak them in. My Sister’s new better to snitch on me to Mother and Father, I was, after all, the next in line to the throne at the time.” She smiled “I’ve still got some of my favourites back in my room in Veduz.” She blushed “That’s kind of lame, isn’t it?”

 

“No! Not at all!” Beamed Martin. “I do as well. In my room here, not, not in Veduz. I don’t have a room in Veduz. I don’t want a room in Veduz, I mean, I do want but not yet, not I mean.” Theresa giggled “I mean.” He breathed deeply “What I mean is. They sell Airfix kits here, would you like to get one and build it back at my place? I mean, you know I share it with the students but they won’t mind if you come back with me. You met Davinya and Tom already, after all.”

 

“Sounds perfect, Martin.” She smiled and linked her arm in his as they headed towards the gift shop. “Once we’re done, can I come and see the ones in your room? I do have the whole weekend off of Royal duties, after all.”

 

Martin flushed a deep sense of crimson. The whole weekend? “I think we can arrange for something of that nature, your highness.” 


End file.
